


Breakfast In Bed

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Kink, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daring Charming is busy enjoying his sleep when he gets a surprise wake-up from a certain daughter of Snow White. And from the looks of things, she plans to do a lot more than 'brighten' up his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, nor do I own the characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

Morning had broken around Ever After High. The sun was shining around the entire academy, giving out a very nice glow. The school had never looked so beautiful in daylight.

Of course, beautiful was the word that best described Daring Charming. Out of all the kin in the Charming clan, Daring was the most vain, yet most heroic of them all. There was always a time where Daring could never go a day without looking at himself in the mirror. Yet, there was also a time where Daring could never go a day without saving a damsel in distress. Whenever it was helping out Cerise with football practice, or tending to Lizzie with that sprained ankle she was suffering after playing croquet, Daring was always there to help. Needless to say, tasks like those made Daring so exhausted and tired.

It was times like these where Daring would drift off to sleep and have one of his sweet wet dreams about himself, mostly with all the female student body if he desired. Speaking of which, he was in one of those dreams right now. He was imagining himself having his chest caressed by Cerise and Apple while his hair was being felt by Lizzie. Those very same girls Daring mostly associated with.

"Mmmm, who's the man...?" Daring said, mumbling in his sleep. "Yeah, you know it... whoa, easy girls... there's enough of Daring to go around..."

Daring was basically on cloud nine. And nothing was gonna make him come down.

Somehow, he felt something sit on his lap, as if a firm gentle weight came down on top of Daring suddenly. From there, it had a very delectable female voice that said in a sing-songy tone:

"Daring..."

"Not now, Dexter, I'm trying to have me time..." Daring mumbled again.

"Open your eyes, Daring..." The voice replied once more.

"Not right now, Dex, I'm having a good time here..." The prince yet again mumbled.

Knowing that Daring wasn't coming through, the voice that spoke to him responded with a kiss straight to his lips.

Now struggling in his sleep due to the smooch, Daring had finally woke up from his dream to see a very surprising sight.

"Good morning, Daring!" She replied.

Daring suddenly opened his eyes to see the lovely and gorgeous Apple White sitting on top of his lap.

But that wasn't all. His eyes bulged all over when he saw what Apple White was wearing: A lacy apple-red bra with lacy apple-red panties, apple-red high heels, apple-red garterbelt/pantyhose, silky apple-red gloves and complete with apple-red lipstick complete with that cinnamon-apple aroma. And she also had a plate of breakfast in hands. A sight like that made Daring smirk like a sly fox.

"Well well well, if it ain't the beautiful Apple White waking me up in this time of day," He smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Apple chuckled. "I'm bringing you breakfast in bed, silly! I made you orange juice, grapefruit, and your favorite: Big belgian waffles with sauteed apples, whipped cream and cinnamon! You like it, Daring?"

"Mmmm, just the way I like it, Apple." Daring smirked again.

Delighted by the sight Daring was enjoying, Apple decided to cut a piece of the waffle, holding it onto the fork.

"Care to feed you, my prince?" Apple said in a seductive way.

"Please do, my lady." The blonde haired prince smirked.

Getting his approval, Apple carefully sent that piece towards Daring's mouth, taking it out of the fork and munching on it nice and slow. The image of a scantily clad Apple feeding him waffles was more than enough to make Daring's heart pump from the inside out.

"You like it, sweetie?" Apple cooed in delight.

"I love it," Daring smirked with a sly look.

"I'm glad you think so!" She squealed before grabbing a glass of orange juice from the tray. "Care for some O.J.?" Apple replied.

Not turning down a glass of O.J., Daring replied with, "Go ahead."

Hearing his answer, Apple sent the glass towards the prince's face as Daring started sucking on the straw full of juice. Just tasting the delicious orange goodness refueled his insides up, giving him energy to get through the day.

"Mmmm, tasty!" He chuckled.

"Yep, it's homemade and freshly squeezed!" Apple nodded.

"I can see why," Daring smirked again. "Thanks for the breakfast, my fair Apple."

"Oh, you're not finished with your meal yet..." Apple said, shaking her head in a teasing way.

"I'm not?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I got another little treat for you to have." She cooed while blushing.

"Which is?"

With deep seduction drawn all over her face, Apple reached for her bra straps and unsnapped them.

As Daring watched with captivating consideration, Apple sent the straps down to her shoulders and took the bra immediately off her body, displaying her wonderful natural 34 D breasts. This sight made the prince's jaw drop out of awe. Never had he seen such a big glorious chest like hers before. They shone like an unimaginable nuclear light that was worth witnessing. He didn't know what to say about this, but he did manage to break in another smile.

"You like these, big boy?" Apple said, teasing Daring with his chest.

"Oh godmother help me, I do." smirked the prince.

Not taking the desperation anymore, Daring's hands managed to get a hold of Apple's chest, making her jump by surprise.

Apple let out a very squealing moan when she felt her chest claw out, thanks to his muscular hands. Daring had a very strong grasp, which brought in a very pressing squeeze. He was circling them around and scrunching them up, much to his amusement. Truth be told, playing and massaging her entire chest actually looked very enjoyable than looking at himself in the mirror. Focusing on his hands, Daring reached up and sent his tongue driving into the nipple of Apple's right breast. He massaged, sucked and caressed it with the greatest of ease, making them pointy and erect just to his advantage. Apple's tongue bit in response as he grasped onto Daring's perfect blonde hair, due to the sensation his tongue was taking all around her breasts.

The incredible feeling aroused Daring, much to the point where he felt his erection poke from his tight white briefs onto Apple's red laced panties. She felt a little wet all around the swimsuit region as a result of his bulge rubbing against her groin. Apple knew with this kind of excitement coming from Daring, she knew what to do next, just to please him.

So she slowly got off of him and got her hands on the strap of his briefs. With careful precision, Apple sent his whites down, having his hard-on emerge from the fabric. She looked stunned and amazed at the size Daring had possessed. It stood around 11 inches of pure manmeat, which made Apple lick her own lips in delight. It was the most juiciest piece of meat Apple ever saw. But before she could work on him, Apple grabbed half of the grapefruit, planning something in mind?

"What are you doing?" asked Daring.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this..." Apple said in a sweet, seducing voice.

Squeezing half of the grapefruit, the juice coming from the fruit dripped down all over his hard throbbing cock, making Daring hiss a little on impact. It looked a little freezing cold to the prince at first, but Daring remained calm at all times.

Grasping onto his cock, Apple started to lick his rim all the way up and down in a slow, soothing pace. The corner tip of her tongue had slurped up the entire beads of grapefruit, which oozed down his phallus much to a shudder from Daring. When her tongue got up to the base of his cock, she teased him around by circling around the head, which made the prince pant in rhythm. After teasing him for a good minute, Apple went down on his entire eleven inches, sucking him off nicely and gently.

The perfect-as-snow princess bobbed her head in a slow and savory way, therefore relishing every inch in her mouth so far. To add even more pleasure, Apple took her hand and rubbed his soft scrotum in circles, bringing in huge pleasing moans from the prince. As a result, his hips started to spazz and gyrate due to the pleasurable feeling that both his manhood and balls were feeling. Daring couldn't help but hiss, shudder, and cling on to his bedstand, just to keep his lower body in total control. But with the work Apple's tongue was doing around his phallus, it was getting a little impossible. But it didn't matter. He was enjoying this incredible satisfaction being given to him thanks to the image of a saucy, sexy Apple.

After polishing him off, Apple got her hands on her red lacy thong, teasing him a little. With a seducing smile, Apple slid her thong down to her legs, exposing his womanhood straight at Daring's face. Just seeing that tight little slit of hers made Daring stroke himself with excitement. He couldn't wait to see what she felt like inside.

"I'm loving this breakfast so much..." He smirked.

"You're about to love it even more," Apple smirked in a naughty way. "Hang on..."

After throwing her thong away, she adjusted herself right onto Daring's hips with a hiss. As his sword fit inside her tight nest, Apple's hips gyrated back and forth in a hypnotic motion. Daring placed his hands all across his hands, groping them and even making her hips rock in motion as well. The way she bumped and grinded all over him created an ounce of static adrenaline flowing through his cock. That kind of adrenaline made his phallus glisten with his pre-cum, which soaked around her pink textures. Daring smiled as those beautiful pale blonde hair of hers bounced and flew back like the incredible wind. It looked more majestic than the pale white skin that sparkled across the sun's rays. Feeling fed up of the pace she was taking around her hips, Apple sped up her bumping and grinding.

The pain was quickly setting in for her. Those eleven inches that Daring possessed dominated her from a vertical scene, thrusting upwards with great force. Any more of his impaling and Apple's cherry would be popped to kingdom come. Well, not unsurprisingly, that speeding cock was already tearing Apple's tight clit in two, making her already more than popped. Aside from having his erection rode like the wind, the power of Daring's hand smacked and squeezed Apple's curvaceous ass, leaving out one nasty red handprint in its wake. The rest those smacks Apple was taking made her very horny as she'd already became. She secretly loved this kinky, viciously sexual side that Daring was displaying to her, and she loved it really well.

Taking charge of things now, Daring turned Apple over, just to greet her with a very passionate kiss. A kiss like that turned Apple's insides into hot melting butter. That's what many women around Ever After High felt like whenever they were greeted by a kiss from Daring's sexy lips. With his tongue sliding inside her hot apple-scented mouth, Apple surprised the blonde-haired prince with a loud shrieking moan. The fairest of them all suddenly found herself turned on by his purring tongue, which rubbed around her tongue in exchange. After that hot french kiss, Daring looked down to Apple, who was already sweating up a storm.

"Now that you're done serving me, it's time for me to serve you now..." Daring muskily whispered.

"Please..." Apple moaned a little. "Please fuck me, Daring..."

Getting that command well, Daring immediately thrusted inside her again, making Apple yelp in surprise again. With the adrenaline flowing through his monstrous sword, Daring charged inside her, impaling Apple's groin with a hard slam. He started out hard and strong, pushing Apple's groin down to the bed like a falling missile hitting its target. As the hard painful thrusts started getting a little violent, Apple's fingernails was busy clawing through Daring's back like a vicious little kitty. She even pierced them around Daring's skin a little, which by the way, wasn't affected by that surprising little poke in his case. It was his incredible vitality that made him absorb pain like that coming from Apple's sharp fingernails.

Apple's hands soon went down from his back and all the way down to his tight firm tush, grabbing a feel for good measure. But as a result, that only made Daring penetrate her deeper in response. If he went too more deeper than that, than her womb would be damaged and Apple would end up in the hospital room. So far, Apple didn't care if she ended up in intensive care at the least. Those hard charging thrusts drove Apple crazy as fuck. She often wondered how Daring would keep this speed up for long. Hell, he'd fuck her so long until the rest of his legs grow so numb, he wouldn't fuck her hard anymore.

But Daring decided to stop for a moment, trying to give himself room to breathe a little.

"Daring... why did you stop...?" Apple said, losing a little bit of breath.

After wiping some of the sweat off his forehead, Daring gave out a command, hint a whisper to Apple so deep, it made her breathless:

"Turn around..."

Being turned on by his sweet caressing whisper, Apple turned around, bent over for Daring to see. Daring loved the damage his hands did to Apple's ass, leaving a shade of crimson red in its wake. But it wasn't enough for him.

Using his perfect palm, Daring charged right at Apple and smacked her ass yet again! Once again, those repeatable smacks were getting very intense for the beautiful blonde-haired maiden. Each slap that Apple took was getting way worse for wear. But knowing that her ass was bulging by the waist side due to those slaps, she was getting way twice horny as possible.

"Mmmm, you like that?" Daring whispered with smiling malice.

"Oh, yes!" Apple moaned loudly. "I want you inside me now!"

"Oooooh, I see you're not done yet, huh?" Daring smirked. "Luckily for you, I was just saying the same thing..."

Seeing the pain and tears that was getting through Apple White's eyes, Daring positioned the base of his cock around her already glistening walls.

"You ready...?" He asked her.

"Please..." Apple begged while nodding.

Getting the 'ok' to go, Daring shoved every inch of him deep inside her wet caverns yet again. He placed his hands onto her hips, bumping onto her rump with excellent speed and force. The pressure was getting straight to Apple, who bit her tongue and hissed while trying to ease down the moan. Of course, it wouldn't be for long since her melodious moans were infesting Daring's entire bedroom. Daring's thrusts started being fiercer and his grunts started to sound more beast-like at best. By then, he was both smacking and fucking that doughy ass, leaving Apple with twice the pleasure he ever imagined. Tears flew down her cheeks like the raindrops dripping down on a clear window, yet she wiped it off completely and took the pain like a total champion.

With all the moaning and screaming both Daring and Apple were throwing out at a record pace, they knew it wouldn't last long. Right between his legs, Daring felt a little twinge coming from his manhood. It was pulsating out of control, leaving a very enticing vibration that the prince was experiencing. His rock-hard cock turned dark pink while continuing to leak out more of his pre-cum around her pink textures. It was a huge indication in this case that an eruption was well underway and no one, not even the sexually tortured, yet sexually pleased Apple White was safe. The only thing that Apple White could do was clench his bed sheets in anticipation of feeling every part of his manhood explode in a blaze of glory.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Daring hissed angrily.

"Do it," Apple sighed before shouting, "DO IT!"

With one final shove, both Daring and Apple released in one huge window-shattering moan! The prince's hips spazzed all over, injecting some of his hot seed inside the fair delicious Apple like poison being injected inside the forbidden fruit itself. Apple withstood every part of his seed injection, which made her jump by surprise. The silky feeling inside her womb felt a little cold and silky, but in a way, it actually felt a bit relaxing.

All of the shoving and thrusting took a toll on Daring, who collapsed right on top of a newly dried-eye Apple. It wasn't long until the lovers were both spooning their entire sweaty sex-filled bodies together. It felt so wet, so warm, so good. Daring could even feel a whiff of that cinnamon apple perfume up-close. It made him hold Apple even tighter in a come-from-behind embrace.

"Mmmmmm, so did you enjoy the breakfast I made you...?" Apple squealed.

"It was delicious, my sweet..." Daring whispered.

"I do deliver, don't I?" The perky princess stated.

"You sure do," The handsome prince nodded before looking over to the waffles, still looking hungry as ever. "I see the waffles are still warm."

"Want me to feed the rest of you, then?" Apple smirked with a blush.

"Go ahead," Daring replied with a wink. "I got such a huge appetite anyway."

Sealing the sweet deal with a kiss, Apple grabbed the plate of waffles once again, feeding the handsome blonde laying in bed. Safe to say in Daring's mind, this was perhaps the best breakfast he could ever wish for. And for Apple to serve every ounce of that meal (and herself) to him definitely made his morning worth it.


End file.
